This invention relates generally to a molten material dispenser and, more particularly, to a dispenser that can provide a continuous flow of molten material and be manually employed to create models of a desired object.
In certain fields, molten wax is used to form models that are subsequently used to mold desired objects from less workable materials such as metal or plasic. Such techniques are extensively utilized, for example, in the creation of dental appliances and jewelry. Typically, a suitable mold material such as plaster is deposited around the wax models which are then melted to form a cavity that can be used to mold the final object. Technicians involved in such activities generally employ small spatulas that are first held over a suitable heat source such as gas or an electrically fired Bunsen burner and then positioned in solid wax, some of which melts. After being melted, the wax in the spatula is manually applied to create the desired wax model. Obviously, the requirement for repetitively melting a small quantity of wax in a hand held spatula before each application of melted wax to the desired model results in a procedure that is tedious, awkward and very time consuming. A further disadvantage is that liquid wax can be dispensed from the open spatulas only in a downward direction. In many instances, it would be desirable to apply liquid wax to the underside of a model during its design growth.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved melted wax dispenser that can be manually utilized in the creation of pattern molds.